Anthonney
Full Name: Anthonney Jahnita Species: Hybred Barn Owl/Hoopoe Harpy Modern Ethnicity/race: Mixed/multiracial Black/White Gender: Cisgender Male Orientations: Pansexual, Demiromantic. Age: 22 Height: 5'3" Disabilities: Severe social Anxiety, Depression About Anthonney is a short, stocky man with a fair bit of body weight. His feathers are a coral-orange colour, and he has fan-like crests on his forehead - looking like a mohawk - and at the back of his head, looking similar to a tail almost. The tips of these fans are black with a dot just below it, and wherever there are a large amount of coral-orange feathers there are splatters of faint black speckles. His beak is curved but small, and the feather boundaries circle around his face in a heart shape, being longer on his chin creating a beard. His skin is pigmented lighter in various splatters on his body, similar to vitiligo in humans, as a result of him being a mixbred. He is a mix of a Hoopoe on his father's side, and a Barn Owl on his mother's side. His nails are sharp and long, however not left untidy. His teeth are needle sharp, being a carnivorous dietary variation, and are uneven. His eyes are a rich emerald green. Anthonney's family came from Benblum, however he was born in Khusta. They moved to Khusta due to it being the mother's home town, where Ant was no longer among the diverse friends, and suffered bullying as a result for being mixbred. As his teen years came he begun using drugs and alcohol as a get-away from the spawned social anxiety. He works as a doctor-a very erratic but successful one - and a prostitute in part time. He is widely regarded as Khusta's best doctor and surgeon. Personality His personalities when under the influence and sober are very different. Sober he is usually very kept away and anxious, being very very quiet. He's easily panicked and easily confused or manipulated. Intoxicated he tends to be very opposite. Other than a few negative remarks coming through occasionally, he's very social and flamboyant. Very touchy-feely and whimsical almost. Despite this, either way he is extremely intelligent, usually being able to figure out problems and help, sometimes dropping random facts in conversation that are unusual and disregarded as " a silly drunk's rambles". Anthonney usually hides problems and negative emotions, however sometimes he can let out hints by accident. He can be easily overwhelmed in general and tends to prefer to stick with people he knows, especially when sober. Relationships He's on uneven terms with a lot of people in Khusta, being balanced with his medical skill. He trusts Jorgia somewhat, and they tend to hang around together. He has ties with a lot of people in and out of Khusta, knowing through gossip or information. Taka is the one he trusts the most, and doesn't mind being around when sober. He shows great jealousy to Fraizer, seeing him as high-strung and carefree. This can sometimes be shown aggressively and he tends to ramble to Taka on how much he wishes he was as popular and 'healthy' as he is, despite the fact they have similar issues with depression and self hatred. Gallery TRIVIA ♦ Anthonney technically invented the drug he smokes - the stem of a mushroom resident to Khusta's surrounding forests. When burnt the mushroom releases an intoxicating gas, in heavy amounts can be lethal. Boiling the shrooms before smoking the stem dampens the toxic as so it isn't potentially dangerous to have one. ♦ Ant's first design is based off of a harpy version of an entirely different character from an entirely different story. ♦ He used to be very thin, tall and white. ♦ Ant can deduce a person's problems - mentally and physically - if he's clear enough of mind and with them for a short while. →♦ He was never able to do this with Fraizer straight away due to his envy of Fraizer's popularity and attitude. He only discovers how ill he is when Fraizer's a patient. Category:Characters Category:Harpy